Volcanic Fireworks
by ayatalia
Summary: High school AU. Normal days are ahead, or so Iceland thought, until a certain oriental teen came along. Surprises and changes await, while love, friendship, and family are tested all the way.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone. It's me again with another fic.

This is an Iceland/HongKong story and I hope this one will be well-accepted here. Hoho. :)

*I used Google translate in some phrases spoken by the characters in their native tongue, so if it didn't seem to come out right, please tell me so I can fix it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Himaruya does. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Volcanic Fireworks<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

* * *

><p>Fall.<p>

_Dammit… Another semester filled with nothing but schoolwork, homework, club work, and all that stuff._ Iceland huffed as he walked the grounds to the school entrance. Orange-yellow leaves decorated his pathway, with more of them falling from the trees, dancing in the wind breeze.

He stepped on the familiar tiles he had been walking on for a couple of years now. Every familiar face greeted him, and he greeted back. But there was nothing new. _There never is anything new…_

Iceland saw his brother Norway by the hallway with Denmark. Denmark picked him up earlier at home. Iceland himself was supposed to tag along but he had to feed his puffin first and he knew that he'd just be out of place with the two. Norway and Denmark were two of the seniors everyone wanted, but he knew all too well that they were more than just the best of friends.

His eyes dragged to the bulletin board. A lot of his friends were there checking out schedules for the semester. There were Belgium, her brother Luxembourg, the Italian brothers Veneziano and Romano, Taiwan, Korea, Belarus, the twins America and Canada, among others. He then passed by the faculty office and he saw some of the teachers there: Austria, who teaches music, Hungary for girls' basic PE, and Prussia for boys' basic PE. For the languages, there is France for French, Spain for Spanish and England for English and grammar. Ukraine has home economics while China holds the cooking club, and Japan, the photography club. Finland is the tennis coach, Sweden for swimming, Netherlands for the track and field, and a whole lot more. Iceland also saw the principal and he shuddered. It was Russia. _Germany would've been better, though, but he had to be stuck as the secretary._

Iceland sighed. He decided to go back out to the grounds. The bell isn't to ring for at least ten more minutes, anyway. He leaned on one of the giant posts by the entrance and watched the students coming up the steps. Some were casually walking, and some were running in.

_Eh?_ Iceland spotted one unfamiliar student. _Never seen him before… Must be new here…_

The new student had jet-black straight hair that reached near his neck. He also was quite good-looking, and had a mysterious aura around him. He looked very serious, but the type that most girls would swoon over. He was quite tall and was clad in the school uniform, though it wasn't neatly buttoned up so Iceland initially thought he might be a carefree kind of guy or no nonsense one. Either way, it didn't bother him. He didn't care.

As the student walked to the entrance, he gave a lingering gaze over at Iceland, and then passed him by.

… _The heck?_

* * *

><p>"Good morning, class," England greeted as he watched the students settle themselves in their chairs and him settling on the podium himself. "Stop complaining about having to come to school again this semester. It's a bloody pain for us teachers as well to get up early."<p>

_What a drag… Even our teacher's not motivated…_ Iceland slouched back in his chair and let his mind wander off.

"We have a new student this semester," England said as he motioned for said student to enter the classroom.

A handsome teenager walked in, having most of the class gasp and slightly squeal. He faced his classmates and gave a small nod of his head. "Hey there. My name's Hong Kong. It's nice to meet you all."

Iceland's eyes widened at the sight of the new classmate. _What the…? That was the guy looking at me earlier this morning!_

He then saw Hong Kong look at him once more, almost feeling the eyes piercing him.

"Hmm… There's a vacant seat next to him," England pointed to the seat next to Iceland. "Iceland, you don't mind, do you?"

The young Nordic was kicked out of his stupor when he heard his name. "… Huh? What was that?"

"Ugh, why can't any of you listen to me for once…" England held his temple with his index finger. "I was asking if you'd mind having Hong Kong take that seat next to you."

"Ahh…" _Dammit…_ "I don't mind."

"Thanks," Hong Kong said and went over to sit down while England started writing on the chalkboard.

As Hong Kong settled in his seat, he glanced at Iceland, making the latter feel uncomfortable.

… _Ugh, what's up with this guy?_

* * *

><p>After homeroom period, a number of students flocked over to Hong Kong, trying to get to know him. Iceland stood up, apparently not wanting any noise in his area.<p>

"Seems to me like you don't like Hong Kong that much," Taiwan giggled as she and Thailand approached the Nordic.

Iceland turned to his friends. "Why, you like him, Tai?"

Taiwan's face turned to slight disgust while Thailand laughed. "Don't be silly, Ice! That would totally be incest!"

"Incest? You mean he's…?"

"Yup," Thailand nodded. "He's our cousin"

Iceland groaned. "I forgot. You Asians have a really big family…"

"It's been years… since we've seen Hong Kong…" Taiwan said sadly, sitting down on a vacant chair. "Who would've thought we'd meet him here…"

"What do you mean?"

Thailand leaned on the chair Taiwan was sitting on. "To make the long story short, Hong Kong was separated from us when we were kids. I wonder, though, if he still remembers us."

"… Japan might probably be surprised, too, don't you think?" Taiwan mentioned.

"He will be. I'm sure of it."

Iceland did not press on the family background, reasoning that it wasn't any of his business. Instead, he just asked, "So… aren't you two gonna talk to him?"

"Hmm… Maybe later, after that crowd of girls are done with him." Taiwan smiled. "He did grow up pretty good-looking, although his eyebrows are thicker than ours."

Iceland smirked. "England must've done something to him before classes."

Taiwan and Thailand exchanged some glances, and then turned back to Iceland.

"He _was_ raised by England," the Thai said, adjusting his glasses. "When we were separated, he was taken in by the Englishman."

"England?" Iceland asked. "You mean, England, _our_ grammar teacher? Fuzzy-Brows?"

Taiwan nodded. "One and the same!"

"Although I wonder why only now Hong Kong attended school here," Thailand said.

"…"

"…"

"… So, what now?"

"French class is coming up next. I think I'm gonna go back to my seat." Iceland said.

"Yeah, I guess we'll talk to Hong Kong another time, huh, Thai?"

"Yeah. See you later, Ice."

Iceland dragged himself back in his seat, noticing that Hong Kong was finally alone.

He sat back down, not really talking to the person beside him. He wasn't much of a talker, anyway. Iceland tinkered with his pen and notebook, but he was feeling uncomfortable. Actually, he felt Hong Kong's eyes on him again.

_He looks at me as though I'm an alien or something…_ Iceland sighed.

* * *

><p>"<em>Bonjour!<em>" France greeted as he entered the classroom. "_Qu'est-ce qu'un beau matin il est!_" [1]

The students, especially the females, gazed at France in awe. Well, everyone had to admit that the Frenchman has a beautiful voice, and when he speaks his native language, students and teachers alike could faint.

"_Euh?_" France walked towards the middle of the classroom, towards a certain student. "I see we have a new student this semester, no?"

Hong Kong gave a nod. "Hello, my name is Hong Kong."

"Quite polite, I must say. Do you have any background in French?"

He shook his head. "No, sir"

"I see. But the thing is, most of my exams still require the basics. I would love to teach you those after school yet, I cannot. I am quite busy in my free time and so… hmmm…" France then saw Iceland beside him. "_Oui!_ That is it! _L'Islande_, would you mind tutoring him in basic French?"

Iceland looked at his teacher. "Me?"

"You achieved the highest grade in French last semester," He explained. "I believe you can teach him well, no? _Merci beaucoup!_"

_Like I had any choice in the matter… Now I have to teach this guy after school…_ Iceland ran his hand through his hair. _What a drag…_

* * *

><p>Dismissal.<p>

"Will you start teaching me now?" Hong Kong asked.

Iceland looked at him and felt uneasy once more at seeing Hong Kong looking at him. "Fine…"

"I'm hungry, though," he stood up and flung his bag on his back. "Treat me?"

"Eh? Why would I treat you?"

"…"

"…" Iceland fidgeted in his seat, Hong Kong still staring at him. "Dammit, why are you always staring at me? You've been looking at me since this morning, through class, and even right now!"

Hong Kong shrugged. "Dunno why. I find you interesting, though."

_He finds me… interesting?_ Iceland sighed and composed himself. He didn't like getting easily pissed off. "Hey, can we just start reviews tomorrow? I'll let you borrow my notes from last semester so you can study on your own at home."

Hong Kong gave a nod. "I'm good with that. Thanks."

"Okay then." Iceland grabbed his bag and stood up from his chair when Hong Kong stopped him.

"You're still going to treat me. Let's go."

"I never said I was going to."

"Meh, that doesn't matter. Come on. There must be a good place nearby."

Iceland looked at him. "My opinion and wallet don't matter? Ugh… I see the new kid's impossible to deal with."

"Shut up. You know you want to treat me, anyway," and that said in quite a soft and almost-seductive tone.

"What the hell is up with that tone of voice!" Iceland's face was turning pink.

"Hong Kong~!" the two of them heard a bunch of female voices coming from the other side of the room.

"Hmm… They're a pretty friendly lot, aren't they?" Hong Kong said, almost with an accent, as he gave a smile to the females, in turn receiving high-pitched squeals.

"Eh, you sound just like England," Iceland said. "Anyway, why don't you just ask those girls to treat you? I'll bet they'll do anything for you."

"I don't even know them much."

"And you know me?"

"Compared to them, I know you better" he chuckled.

"Smartass…"

"Hong Kong?" said person turned, along with Iceland, to see Taiwan, Thailand, Vietnam, and Japan walking over to him.

"… I guess I'll leave now." Iceland gave a nod to the Asians before heading out the classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

* * *

><p>[1] <em>"Qu'est-ce qu'un beau matin il est!" - <em>"What a beautiful morning it is!"

So, that was chapter one!

The next is still in progress so... I'll do my best to write it up well.

Please R&R.

I guess flames are okay, since it'll help me write better for you all.

Take care. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two. :)

Thank you to all the readers of this fic. I'm really happy. :) This chappie has more dialogue, though, compared to the first one.

Anyway, I hope you would all still like this and continue to read it. Thanks. :)

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hong Kong?" Vietnam gently called. "It's really you, huh?"<p>

Hong Kong just stared at the four in front of him.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten about us," Thailand commented, scrutinizing the emotionless teen.

He shook his head. "No… It's just that I didn't expect to see you all here. England didn't say anything about this."

"Didn't you want to see us again?" Taiwan asked, sounding almost sad.

"No, it's not that. I guess… seeing you all reminded me of what happened years ago." He explained. "But… I _am_ happy, in a way."

Taiwan smiled brightly and gave Hong Kong a hug. "We missed you a lot."

He gave a little smile. "I missed you guys, too"

Vietnam grinned. "Come on! Let's go out to eat or something! Thai's treat!"

The bespectacled teen's eyes widened. "Wait, what?"

Hong Kong, for the first time in a long time, laughed with his cousins again.

* * *

><p>"So…" Hong Kong scrutinized the neat handwriting in the notebook he was holding. "Your notes are clean. Hard to tell they're from a guy."<p>

Iceland shot him a look. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Just that if I didn't know it was yours, I'd think this was from a girl."

"That's the thanks I get for lending you my French notebook?"

Hong Kong leaned on his chair and flipped through the pages. "Yeah"

Iceland sank in his seat and inwardly pouted. _Damn this guy…_

"You've got scribbles here about… volcanoes?"

"… So?"

"Volcanoes… really?"

"What are you getting at?"

He shook his head. "What's the deal with them?"

"They're just interesting. That's it."

"Kinda unusual." Hong Kong smirked. "I guess I shouldn't wonder. You seem to be really different from the others, anyway."

Iceland raised an eyebrow at the comment. "_Different_?"

Hong Kong was about to answer but Taiwan suddenly popped up in front of him and Iceland.

"Hong Kong, have you joined a club yet?" she asked, sitting down on the chair in front of him.

"No. Is it required?"

"Well, not really but it's fun!"

Hong Kong leaned towards Iceland. "Which club are you in?"

Raising an eyebrow, Iceland replied, "Tennis."

"Okay. I'll join tennis, then."

"Huh? Why?"

Hong Kong just shrugged. "You'll be there. Then you'll help me in French and tennis."

"What gave you the idea I'd do that for you?" Iceland's brows were furrowing, showing he wasn't at all pleased with Hong Kong's too-cool attitude towards him.

"For someone named Iceland, you're quite temperamental."

"For a new kid, you're acting too full of yourself."

Taiwan giggled. "You two are so adorable. It's like you're already best friends or something."

"Don't stick me with him," Iceland crossed his arms and rocked in his chair.

"I don't mind," Hong Kong opposed.

This only made the girl laugh more at the two.

* * *

><p>After classes, Iceland dragged Hong Kong to the field where the Tennis club meets.<p>

"Ah, Ice! You're here!" a young man clothed in a plain shirt and soft sweat pants approached the two students walking by the net. "I've been waiting for you."

"Eh? What's up, Fin?"

Finland put his hands on his hips. "I told you to call me Mr. Finland while at school!"

"Fine, fine. Anyway, why were you waiting for me?"

"It's Sve's birthday, remember?" he said, smiling nicely at the mention of his partner. "We're having dinner tonight and of course you, Norway, and that loud best friend of his, Denmark, are invited. Oh, and bring along your puffin so Hanatamago can have a playmate."

Iceland gave a nod. "I don't really have a choice, huh?"

"No, not at all."

The Nordic rolled his eyes, then motioned to Hong Kong. "Hey, this guy's gonna join the team."

Finland gave a clap of his hands. "That's great! The club's getting livelier, I'm happy. What's your name?"

Hong Kong gave a bow of his head. "My name's Hong Kong. It's a pleasure to be in this club."

"You're very polite. Students should be more like you." Finland then took his pen and clipboard, noting down Hong Kong's name. "Okay… Done! Welcome to the Tennis club! Let's go on over to the bleachers. There's nothing to do today, though, just introduction of new members. Some freshmen came in to join, too, you see."

The young tennis coach went on ahead of them, leaving the two students following casually suit.

"How come you're so well-mannered to others?" Iceland asked.

"Hm? He's a teacher. What'd you expect?"

"You're nice to everyone else."

"What? I'm nice to you, too"

"No, you're not."

"I'm nice in my own way"

_In your own way…? Hmph._

* * *

><p>After the quick club meeting, Iceland found himself walking outside the school with Hong Kong. He never had much of a choice, anyway, since the latter would always stick with him, reasoning that he still did not know the places much since he is, after all, new here.<p>

"You make me look like your babysitter," Iceland said, almost inaudibly but he intended for that to be heard.

Hong Kong, completely ignoring Iceland's statement, instead said, "What's a puffin? Your pet?"

"… I'd rather call him a friend"

"I wanna see him"

"I can't bring him to school"

"Then I'll go to your place"

"Now?"

"Yeah."

"… Fine" Iceland held his head low. "But I have to go to the mall first. I have to buy Sve a gift"

"Sve?"

"Sweden. He's the swimming coach"

"Haven't seen him yet"

"You'll see him at school if you pass by the indoor pool"

"Hm"

"… So you're really tagging along with me?"

"Yep"

Iceland sighed. "Might as well show you around, then"

* * *

><p>Arriving at the Heta Mall a walk away from school, Iceland decided to give Hong Kong a little tour around, showing him some of the usual hangouts from the people in school.<p>

"That's the Pasta Palace," Iceland pointed towards a fancy Italian restaurant where people are flocking into. "Veneziano and Romano's family owns it, and their grandfather, Rome, is the head. It's a pretty popular place."

"Seems so. What's that next to it?"

"That's Ardor Café. I heard they serve great coffee and pastries, but I don't know. I haven't been in there before."

"Why not?"

"… Usually couples go in there… and depressed singles." Iceland shrugged it off. "Not worth my time."

"Let's go" Hong Kong gave a pull on Iceland's arm.

"Wait! Why are we going there?"

"I want some coffee. And it's your treat, remember?"

"I never agreed to that!"

"Come on. Just this once."

Iceland stuck his hands in his pockets. "Maybe another time. I have to spend on a gift."

"… Right. Next time."

They headed to a clothes shop, since Iceland didn't really know what Sweden would want except for Finland. Picking out a rather casual top, he bought it and soon headed home with Hong Kong.

* * *

><p>Upon opening the door of his house, Iceland's puffin greeted him. Kneeling down, he picked the bird up, introducing it to Hong Kong.<p>

"This is Mr. Puffin," he said. "You happy now?"

"That's his name?"

"Yeah"

"You aren't really creative, are you?"

A vein appeared on Iceland's head. _Ugh… Really, damn this guy…_

"Ice? Is that you?" a voice called from the kitchen. The owner of said voice peeked from the entryway, a piece of bread in hand.

"Oh, you're already here, Nor"

"Eh…?" Norway motioned to Hong Kong. "And you are…?"

Hong Kong gave a bow, much the same he gave to Finland earlier. "I'm Iceland's classmate, Hong Kong. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

Norway gave a slightly amused look. "Sir? No need for any formalities. Just call me Norway."

"Wouldn't that be rude? I was raised to call my superiors in a title that befits them."

Norway for a moment stared at the teen in front of him, then said, "You're polite. Are you sure you're friends with Ice?"

"The hell's that supposed to mean!" Iceland complained.

His brother gave a quick glance at him, then told Hong Kong, "I like to be called big brother, though."

"Big bro Norway, then?"

"Too long. Just 'bro' would be fine."

Hong Kong nodded. "Bro Norway"

Suddenly, Mr. Puffin flew out of Iceland's arms and onto Hong Kong's. It nuzzled onto the soft fabric of their school uniform, before nestling comfortably.

"Seems like it likes me, huh?"

"… Puffin rarely attaches himself to anyone but me." Iceland mildly countered, wondering at the actions of the bird.

_Puffin doesn't even stick around with Norway or Denmark that much… He only plays with me or Hanatamago_… He looked at Hong Kong, who was enjoying the bird's company, despite his lack of expression. _So why is he so fond of that guy?_

"Since you're here and all, why don't you come with us to Sve's dinner party?" Norway suggested. "It's almost time, anyway."

"Are you sure that's alright?"

"Any friend of Iceland's is welcome."

"I appreciate that."

Iceland stared at his brother and his classmate. He sighed. _Now I'm gonna have dinner with Hong Kong? Man, it's like the world's forcing him with me… I barely even know him that much…_

Grabbing the paper bag that contained his gift, he went out of the house with Norway and Hong Kong. Dinner should at least reprieve him of all the little troubles he had with that new guy.

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

* * *

><p>By the way, that part with Norway and Hong Kong was inspired by this fan-made strip I found on Zerochan. I'd just like to make that clear because someone might have complaints or something. I didn't know who to acknowledge it to, though, since there was no name.<p>

So... did you like it? Please R&R. Your reviews help a lot!

Thanks and take care! :)


End file.
